Ranks
When you first come onto the server and see other people chatting, you will see that there are various prefixes to the player names, such as Peasant(grey color), Squire(green color), Knight(dark blue color), Baron(purple color), VIP(Lighter Orange), Duke(sky blue color), and King(orange color). These are ranks, which are give you new commands, permission, and other various benefits. The default rank for all new players on the server is Peasant, with all the basic commands. If you would like to rank higher, you need to apply on the forums. The next rank is Squire(green color), which you can apply for after you have been playing actively on the server for a minimum of a week. This rank will give you two more commands, and the ability to play Skyblock. After playing on the server for a total of one month (including the one week minimum you needed to apply for Squire rank), you may apply for the Knight rank(dark blue color). You will receive even more commands, as well as have a cool looking prefix. If you would like to become a moderator, you should apply for the position of Duke(sky blue color). It is recommended that you are at least a Knight before you post a Moderator application so that you have the best chance of being accepted. You will be given another set of commands, but you have a full time job; you need to be on the server actively keeping an eye out for suspicious activity as well as being somewhat active on the forums and giving input to various decisions made by the Administrators. There are three other ranks that do not require applications, two of which require you to be active on the server for varying amounts of time, and one that results from you donating. The Villein rank(light green) is given if you are still a Peasant but you have been playing on the server for a long period of time. It is a sign that you are a respected long term player on the server. The rank of Baron is similarly distributed. To get this rank, you need to have the rank of Knight beforehand. The VIP rank is given to you when you donate. It is directly related to the amount you donate ($5 USD = 1 month, etc). Many convenient commands are given to you. With all of these ranks, keep in mind that asking for an administrator to upgrade you will decrease your chances of receiving it. Peasant This is the default rank(grey prefix). The following are the commands that come with this rank: */spawn */sethome */home */tpa */tpaccept */tpdeny */help */msg */list */pay */ma join */spleef */party */mctop */towny Villein Villein is the rank given if you are a peasant and have been playing on the server for a long period of time. You have the same commands as Peasant, but you have a better looking prefix(light green). : Squire You receive this rank after you have been playing on the server for a minimum for one week and your application on the forums is accepted. Your prefix will be green, and you will receive the following commands on top of the Peasant commands: */me */afk Knight Knight comes after your application has been approved and you have been playing for at least a month. Your prefix will be dark blue, and you will have the following commands as well as all the previous ones: */home bed */tpahere */back */mail Baron Baron is the rank given if you are a Knight and have been playing on the server for a long period of time. You have the same commands as a Knight, but you have a purple prefix that just looks really cool... : VIP This rank is given to you automatically once you have donated. It gives you a light orange prefix, new commands, and an increased amount of login money and items. You have the Peasant commands, but unless you have previously been a Squire or Knight, you will not have those. Commands: */near */ci (clear inventory) */helpop */workbench */ignore Duke Duke, or the moderator rank, shows a light blue prefix and gives you plenty of new commands to help you keep an eye on the server. You gain the ability to fly as well as teleport to any of the players. You have a large responsibility that comes with this position. Some commands- /vanish /invsee playername /tp Category:Getting Started